


I do not feel.

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 2x05 Alternative, Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Disk Drunk | Infected Adora (She-Ra), F/F, G!P Catra, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Alternativo 2x05: Hay veces que las cosas simplemente no le salen bien a Catra.





	I do not feel.

“¿Porque tuve que hacer esto?” murmuro Catra para si misma con fastidió al ver como su ex mejor amiga de la infancia que ahora es su enemiga no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro de la pequeña base jugueteando con todo “Cuando Entrapta dijo que sería mas... infantil no creí que se refería a esto.” pensó.

  
Después del enorme susto que se llevó al haber infectado a la rubia con una pieza corrompido y haber transformado a la rubia en una maquina sedienta de sangre que casi la mataba ‘Gracias Scorpia’ finalmente pudieron regresar a Adora en su forma normal, bueno ‘normal’. La mejor decisión fue mantenerla alejada del espada hasta que pudieran arreglarlo.

  
“¡Catraaaaa! Mi mejor amiga~” Dijo Adora tomando de repente los hombros de la felina y le susurro en su cara “¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo?”

  
Catra se sonrojo ligeramente por la a proximidad “Si, Adora que antes me lo decías.” 

Una gran sonrisa aparece en el rostro de la rubia haciendo que Catra temblara ligeramente y antes de que pudiera reaccionar estaba en el suelo con la rubia encima de ella.  
La rubia se quedo encima de la felina con una sonrisa de como si hubiera ganado y entonces toma su cara y se acerco a ella lentamente para susurrarle: “Pero no como amiga sino como una amante en potencial ...”

Catra abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la declaración borracha de su enemiga. En tiempo de cadetes siempre se demostró el afecto que tenía ambas como amigas pero nunca como enamoradas ya que Adora era...lenta en esas ‘cuestiones’.

Los pensamientos de Catra fueron interrumpidas al escuchar una ligera risa de la rubia que estaba encima de ella.

“A veces...” dijo la princesa “me siento caliente en pensar en ti.” dijo con una sonrisa y sus caderas se menearon contra el vientre de la felina que se sonrojo profundamente. “y sueño que me haces tuya en toda las posiciones posibles...”

“A-Adora y-”

Fue silenciada por un dedo en sus labios.

“Me gusta la idea de...” Sin esperar, Adora agarra la entrepierna de la felina sintiendo el bulto debajo de los pantalones grises. “...de que me folles con tu polla” finalizo bajando los pantalones grises liberando la polla de la felina. Miró con fascinación al miembro que se veía grande incluso sin estar completamente erecto aparte de que la cabeza era pequeña pero el tronco de este tenía al parecer unas pequeñas púas.

“A-Adora” tartamudeo Catra por las acciones de su enemiga y es que tenían que parar antes de ir mas lejos “N-No podemos hacer esto.”

“Shhh” silenció “Fácil mi pequeño gato” tomo el miembro ignorando el ligero dolor de su manos por las pequeñas púas que se incrustaron en su carne. “Te deseo y tu me deseas.” Adora le da una sonrisa bajando del cuerpo suave de la felina y se acuesta entre los muslos morenos.

Catra tembló de la excitación cuando vio los ojos oscuros llenos de lujuria de su amiga de la infancia, dejo caer la cabeza hacía atrás soltando un ‘meow’ de su garganta cuando unos labios regordetes besaron la cabeza de su pene.

La rubia sonríe por la reacción positiva de la felina y lame la cabeza recogiendo con su lengua el poco liquido seminal que salió, entonces metió la cabeza dentro de su boca y lentamente con cuidado metió todo el miembro hasta su garganta con una sensación extraña de las púas que le daba una sensación de que se raspaba contra su garganta.

“J-Joder Adora” murmuró Catra con placer cerrando sus ojos “Se siente muy bien” por inercia movió sus caderas lentamente contra la boca de la rubia soltando suspiros. Adora cerro los ojos pero la sensación de raspado fue mucho para ella y no lo aguantó mas.

Entonces Adora sacó el miembro de su boca haciendo que la felina soltara un gruñido por el enojo.

“Lo siento” se disculpo la rubia. “Pero mi garganta no podía mas...” 

Catra comprendió de lo que se trataba pero aún así se sentía insatisfecha. La felina iba a decir algo mas hasta que la respiración se le corto al ver como Adora bajo sus propios pantalones y bragas dejando ver su coño húmedo.

Iba a morir.

* * *

  
“Mierda” gimió Catra con el espantó absoluto en su rostro mientras que una Adora muy desnuda estaba a su lado debajo de unas cobijas mas viejas que Shadow Weaver. La rubia dormía plácidamente roncando ligeramente en su oreja mientras que la pobre felina le estaba dando casi casi un ataque al corazón.

La felina repitió la ultima hora y estaba segura de que no podía sentir la parte inferior de su cuerpo ya que en medio del ultimo acto a la rubia se le ocurrió convertirse en una gigantona guerrera que tenía mucha energía y fuerza con una espada capaz de transformarse en cualquier...cosa.

¿Como consiguió de nuevo la espada? Nunca lo sabría.

“Mierda” repitió nuevamente sintiendo como iba a comenzar a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía sentir sus piernas.

“¿Catra?”   
La felina miro a su lado viendo como su enemiga se tallaba los ojos con confusión y sueño. Al parecer ya no estaba bajo los efectos de la espada y por el bien de ella esperaba que así permaneciera.

“¿Porque estas desnuda?” preguntó Adora con confusión al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la felina y entonces sintió frió lo cual es extraño porque tiene su ropa puesta...esperen.

Adora se sentó de inmediato notando que ella tampoco tenía ni una sola prenda en su cuerpo y entonces agarro la vieja manta cubriéndose con ella y soltó un sonoro grito poniéndose roja como un tomate por la vergüenza.

“Estas loca” murmuro Catra sin pensarlo y entonces la expresión de vergüenza de la rubia cambió a una de enojo.

“¡CATRA!” Gritó la rubia levantándose del suelo llevándose el restó de la manta para cubrir su cuerpo dejando a la felina totalmente desnuda “N-No me digas que tu y yo...” intento decir pero la vergüenza de nuevo la inundo al ver el miembro de la felina ¡joder que era grande! ¿como esa cosa entro en ella?

“Si Adora” Dijo la felina aún acostada. “Tuvimos sexo”

Adora se sonrojo frotando sus muslos con un dolor increíble entre sus piernas.

“y para aclarar tu fuiste la que comenzó” dijo la felina.

Oh

Adora parpadeo y entonces todos los recuerdos inundaron su cabeza: recuerda como ella bajo los efectos de la espada comenzó a tocar sin vergüenza alguna el miembro de la morena y de ahí fue un borrón en su mente.

Entonces una pregunta surgió dentro de ella:

“¿Porque no te has parado aún?” pregunta la rubia con confusión al ver que la morena no ha hecho nada por levantarse del suelo.

Un rubor apareció en la cara de Catra “No...” comenzó a decir pero sentía vergüenza. “No s-siento mis piernas” finalizo ocultando su cara con sus manos para que Adora no la viera.

Adora parpadeo confundida por la declaración y entonces vio su espada que estaba a lado de cintura de la felina y entonces cayo en cuenta a lo que se refería...

“Oh...” solo atinó a decir eso y entonces soltó otro grito de vergüenza.


End file.
